Learning Curve
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Chunk is the first to flip Sloth's world on it's head and he never stops doing it.


Title: Learning Curve

Summary: Chunk is the first to flip Sloth's world on it's head and he never stops doing it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Goonies.**

* * *

AN: I'm cleaning out my WIPs folder and stumbled across this old thing. I don't think I've seen this since I wrote it like two or three years ago ( _yike_ ). But there's a whole story already written, even if rough, so _tada_ enjoy chosen family and brotp fluff.

Warning for a slur from an ableist person against Sloth.

* * *

Sloth doesn't know much.

He knows he doesn't know much. But that's okay because he doesn't need to know anything other than he's supposed to sit and watch T.V., eat when given food, and don't break the new chains (even if they've been brand new for five years).

So when Sloth has to share his room with a new colorful boy, he doesn't quite know what to do.

Apparently the boy knows, because he starts talking and playing with Sloth, and Sloth thinks he likes this change. But when Sloth wants to thank Chunk (that's the boy's name - Chunk (Sloth rather likes it)), he can't quite think of how to show it because Sloth's never needed to thank someone before. He tries to think of what Francis or Jake would do, and he finds himself suddenly thankful Jake made him watch all those stupid romance shows.

Unfortunately, Chunk doesn't seem to like the kiss as much as the T.V. girls do.

* * *

Sloth's amazed when Chunk wants him to live with Chunk and his family. He's never been wanted before, but Chunk seems to take a lot of pleasure in turning Sloth's world on its head. Sloth thinks he likes Chunk's world much more than his old one.

It makes it hurt so much more when Chunk's mother tells him that "No, you may not live with us. We can't afford another mouth to feed, much less a dumb one."

Sloth doesn't know if she insulted him or not, but Chunk's upset and what makes Chunk upset, makes Sloth upset. Sloth would love to knock the horrid woman upside the head for hurting Chunk, but Chunk tells him to let him handle it and Sloth trusts Chunk.

Unfortunately, Chunk comes to him in tears a movie's time later.

Sloth thinks about all those angry words Jake used to shout at him. Maybe he needs to introduce that woman to a few of them.

"Oh, Sloth. It's horrible! My mom says there's no way we would be able to afford including you and she won't change her mind, even after I said I get a job so we could have some more money. She said I had to focus on my grades instead. But don't worry! I'm going to get my grades up, and then I'll get a job, and then I'll make her see we can afford you, and then she'll have to let you stay with us! You're just going to have to wait a bit longer, okay?"

Sloth doesn't know what this grade nonsense Chunk is babbling about, but Sloth knows Chunk is fighting really hard for him. He loves Chunk even more for it, because no one's ever done that much for him.

So when Sloth realizes that he's the one causing the problem that's making Chunk cry, it's no trouble on his part to take off his awesome pirate hat, kneel down and give Chunk a big hug and say, "It okay. Sloth love Chunk. Sloth see Chunk soon?"

Chunk gives him a tearful nod so Sloth pats him on the back as gently as he can (seeing as he didn't seem to like the kiss). He hears a couple soft _thunks_ , and he and Chunk both look down to see several shiny circles on the ground. "Oopsie," Sloth says, "the shiny circles didn't stay in the hat."

Chunk gasps and kneels down to get a better look at the shiny bits. He gently scoops them up and holds them closely to his face, carefully turning each one over to inspect them. "Sloth, where'd you get these?"

"Momma was bad. And Sloth likes shiny things."

"Sloth, these are pure gold coins and two expensive looking rings! If you show these to my mom, she has to let you stay!"

Sloth doesn't know why Chunk likes the circles so much (then again, he likes shiny things too) or why Chunk's mom would change her mind because of them (maybe she's like his mom and also hoards shiny things?) but they make Chunk happy so Sloth decides they're a good thing. "You keep."

Chunk's gaping at him for some reason. "I get to keep them?"

Sloth nods. "You happy so you keep."

Chunk starts crying for some reason, and Sloth's scared because he thinks he did something bad until Chunk tackles him in a bear hug.

That's when Sloth learns that some tears are good tears.

And that shiny things get you good stuff.

* * *

It's been a couple of years since Chunk took Sloth in, and Chunk's taught him a lot since then.

Thanks to Chunk, Sloth now knows how to read and write. It took countless nights of frustration and tears (which were not of the good type, mind you), but Chunk's determination and Sloth's eagerness saw them through and Sloth knows they're better for it. Sloth now knows how to ride a bike, drive a car (if he can fit), handle money, and countless of other good things only Chunk realizes are important (football is by far his favorite of these important things).

Unfortunately, people keep teaching Sloth that humans are absolute _beasts_.

Don't get him wrong, he likes to people watch (everyone's so funny and pretty, it's almost as good as T.V.), and all of the Goonie's and Chunk's sister are his family (and he _loves_ his new family).

But everyone else?

 _Beasts_.

For some reason, Chunk starts bringing a few boys and girls home to meet him and the rest of Chunk's family. Sloth normally wouldn't think anything of it, even if he is wary of Chunk's new friends but these ones are... _different_. It kind of reminds Sloth of Jake's shows, those ones he's always hated, but none of these people are kind or funny like the T.V. people.

In fact, Sloth's pretty sure he hates every one of them.

All these _people_ , these friends-but-not-friends, act like Chunk should be thankful they let him kiss them, like he should do anything they ask, like he should grovel at their feet. They snort at his stories (who _cares_ if they're lies, they're funny as hell) and ridicule him but hide it as 'teasing'. It baffles Sloth that people could act like Chunk is some sort of burden. He can't understand why Chunk let's them into his heart when all they do is tear, he never sees the kindness or humor or beauty Chunk sees inside them.

Maybe that's just because it's Chunk, his wonderful friend who sees the good in everyone.

Sloth's not Chunk though. He hates these new people, these cruel intruders, because they refuse to see what a wonderful person Chunk is. They ignore his kindness, his sweetness, his overall amazingness (Sloth's not sure if that's a word but Mouth swears it is). They ignore the way he smiles and looks at them adoringly. None of these people see that _they_ should be the ones groveling for Chunk, begging for _him_ to love _them_.

After the last one (the most horrid by far), Sloth decides that he's going to have to protect Chunk and scare off all these horrible people. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as they're all disgusted by his presence anyways (now why didn't he decide to do this earlier?).

That is until Chunk goes off to college and brings home Annabelle.

Sloth hadn't liked her until Chunk had left the room to get some soda and Annabelle immediately turns to him with a twinkle in her eye and says, "Oh, isn't he just the sweetest person ever? I just love the way his eyes light up whenever he's telling me a story!"

Sloth thinks that she's the smartest person he ever met and that Chunk finally found a good one.

(Looks like Chunk's still teaching him to see the beauty in others.)

* * *

When Chunk finally gets down on one knee and begs Annabelle to marry him and she says yes, Sloth thinks it's the happiest day of his life and that nothing could compare to it.

He couldn't be more happy to discover how wrong he was when it's their wedding day.

Frankly, Sloth doesn't get the need for a piece of paper to show Annabelle and Chunk are significant (Chunk taught him that word) others. But they think they do, so Sloth just goes along with it. The party (or wedding, whatever people want to call it) is a blast, so he doesn't bug people too much on the subject.

Leading up to the wedding, Chunk wouldn't stop asking Sloth when he was going to get his own girl. And for the first time in his life, Sloth thinks Chunk is being an idiot.

Can't he see how he and Annabelle are the only ones Sloth needs in his life? Can't Chunk see how complete Sloth's life already is?

Sloth doesn't need a girl, because no one would be as sweet or caring as Annabelle is, with her nurturing personality and soothing voice. No one would ever be as important as Chunk, who's bright smile and endless patience always lights up Sloth's days.

No, for the first (and Sloth's sure to be last) time, Sloth has to teach Chunk a valuable lesson. Sometimes a person's happiness is already in their grasp, but they're too busy looking for a fantasy to realize it.

But as Sloth watches Annabelle approach Chunk in her pretty white dress and Chunk turn his positively blinding smile between him and Annabelle, Sloth thinks Chunk's already learned the lesson.

And Sloth couldn't be less surprised.


End file.
